Begin Again
by Yukayu Zuki
Summary: Pernikahan mereka berada di ujung tanduk, tapi sikap mereka terhadap satu sama lain tidak mencerminkan hal itu. "Ayo kita bercerai". "Kau sudah punya calon suami baru?". "Kenapa? Cemburu?". Sungguh, mereka berdua itu lebih terlihat seperti pasangan baru menikah ketimbang pasangan yang akan bercerai. SasuNaru, Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

Warn : OOC, Yaoi, BL, Typos

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **You Like, Read It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo kita bercerai"

Kedua pasang bola mata beda warna itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling mengungkap dan mencari keseriusan dari tiga kata yang terucap tadi

"Kau sudah punya calon suami baru?" Pemuda tampan berambut raven mengajukan pertanyaan

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" balas si pirang sambil tersenyum tipis

Si Raven yang ditanya seperti itu pun hanya menatap datar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan luar melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya

Pukul delapan pagi.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe favorit mereka–dulu– untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang penting. Dan hal penting yang mereka bicarakan adalah

Perceraian

Naruto menatap calon mantan suami yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu. Dia tidak pernah berharap untuk mengucapkan kata perceraian dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka. Karena dulu mereka saling berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap pun memalingkan wajahnya balas menatap seseorang di depannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pria yang sampai detik ini masih berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya tersebut. Masih cantik seperti biasa. Matanya masih indah seperti biasa. Dan senyumannya masih menawan seperti biasa

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Didukung oleh suasana cafe yang juga sepi di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Sasuke, jika kau sibuk, aku saja yang akan mengurusnya" naruto memulai pembicaraan, "Biar aku saja yang menjadi penggugat" sambungnya

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" sasuke balas bertanya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Kenapa kau menggugat cerai setelah satu tahun berjalan? Kenapa tidak sebelum-sebelum ini?" sasuke bertanya panjang lebar kepada naruto

"Jadi kau ingin lebih cepat bercerai dari ku, ya?" naruto memsang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Hentikan wajah _dobe_ mu itu" ucap Sasuke sarkas. Tanpa sasuke sadari, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas

Naruto yang melihat pergerakan kecil pada bibir Sasuke pun langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tanganya

"Kalau tersenyum tidak usah irit-irit begitu, tuan uchiha yang terhormat" sasuke menangkup kedua tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. Menurunkannya perlahan dan menggenggammnya erat

Di atas meja cafe itu, ibu jari sasuke mengelus mesra tangan naruto yang ada di genggaman nya.

"Aku sudah lelah Sasuke, hubungan tarik ulur begini memang harus disudahi"

"Aku memberi waktu untuk otak dan hati ku agar selaras dalam berpikir, dan ternyata aku butuh waktu satu tahun. Cukup lama ya" Naruto tertawa renyah atas penjelasannya

"Aku kira kau sudah mempunyai calon suami baru" ujar sasuke menyahuti pernyataan naruto

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan itu dengan matang, mungkin aku tidak akan menikah lagi untuk waktu yang agak lama"

"Tapi untuk kekasih sepetinya aku akan segera mencarinya" sasuke langsung mencubit tangan naruto karena penjelasannya itu. Naruto pun refleks segera menarik tangannya yang di genggam sasuke

"Sakit _teme!_ " naruto mengelus-elus tangannya sambil cemberut

Sasuke menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Naru, aku ada _meeting_ di kantor, aku pergi dulu"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Naruto. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan ditatapnya mata _saphire_ indah itu, "Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan, aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu"

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Terserah apa yang mau dia lakukan katanya? Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya

Kenapa sasuke sama sekali ttidak terbebani dengan semua ini? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat santai dengan masalah mereka?

Dia saja membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk bisa dengan kuat dan tegar untuk mengucapkan kalimat 'Ayo kita bercerai' tanpa menumpahkan air mata

Naruto mendongakkan kepala. Menahan air di matanya agar tidak tumpah. Tapi semakin di tahan justru semakin banyak, dia tidak kuat lagi

Diletakkannya kepala pirang diatas meja. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan air matanya pada siapapun, pada sasuke sekalipun

Ah, bicara tentang Sasuke, bagaimana bisa dia tetap bertingkah romantis dan manis terhadapnya? Tidakkah sasuke sadar bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan bercerai?

Sungguh, mereka berdua itu lebih terlihat seperti pasangan baru menikah ketimbang pasangan yang akan bercerai

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah dua puluh menit dia duduk di ruang tunggu tapi orang yang di nanti masih belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Panggilannya pun juga tidak diangkat

Naruto berjengit kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dengan segera Ia menolehkan kepalanya, "Shikamaru?"

"Naruto, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku sedang mengemudi tadi" shikamaru memberi penjelasan dengan sedikit terengah, "Kalau begitu langsung saja ke ruanganku" Shikamaru menarik pergelangan Naruto

Si pirang yang tidak siap pun mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Shikamaru dengan kepayahan, "Hei-hei Shika, pelan-pelan!"

Tak berselang lama, sampailah mereka di ruangan Shikamaru. Naruto pun di persilahkan duduk

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaran. Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Sudah diputuskan"

"Butuh Mediasi? Aku akan memberikanmu waktu mediasi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan jika kau bersedia" Shikamaru memberi usulan

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa mediasi? Tergugat bahkan sudah menyetujui"

Shikamaru menatap klien di depannya dengan iba. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia merasa iba dengan klien nya. Sudah ratusan gugatan cerai yang dia tangani dengan motif gugatan yang bermacam-macam. Tapi kenapa kasus yang satu ini bisa menyentuh hatinya?

"Shika, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru

"Huh, _Mendokusai_. Cobalah untuk kau pikirkan lagi Naruto, tidak perlu terburu-buru" saran bijak meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi saran Shikamaru. Padahal mereka baru berteman satu tahun ini, tapi rasanya seperti kawan lama saja

"Tidak apa Shika, toh kami bercerai dengan baik-baik, damai, tanpa pertikaian" Naruto menggenggam tangan pria di depannya, "Kami bahkan melakukan sarapan romantis kemarin"

"Jika kau sudah seyakin itu, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Akan aku siapkan berkasnya segera" Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Shikamaru, Shikamaru terbelalak kaget dan berdiri dengan kaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?"

"Aku hanya merasa ingin memeluk seseorang" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan mengucapkan sesuatu tepat di telinga nya,

"Kau tau Naruto, sebenarnya pria sangat takut untuk ditinggalkan pasangannya. Hanya saja mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaan itu agar tidak terlihat lemah"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatap Shikamaru, "Mungkin saja Sasuke merasakan kesedihan seperti yang kau rasakan, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya pada mu. Jadi, cobalah mencari tahu. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk mencabut surat gugatan nanti"

Shikamaru mengusap helaian pirang naruto, "Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju meja resepsionis di gedung Uchiha corp milik calon mantan suaminya, dan langsung di sambut teriakan histeris, "NAMIKAZE- _SAN_!" , yang diteriaki hanya meringis sambil menyentuh telinganya

"Shizune- _neechan_ tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan?"

"Aku sangattttt merindukanmu naruto, kau kemana saja?! Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi ku?!" raut kesalpun tercetak jelas di wajah wanita berambut pendek itu

"Ahh, Sasuke di kantor?" Naruto mengalihhkan pembicaraan. Shizune yang pertanyaannya tidak dijawab pun melipat kedua tangan di dada, mulutnya membisu, masih dengan wajah kesal

"Shizune- _nee_ ini sangat penting dan harus dilakukan sekarang, jadi pertanyaan tadi disimpan dulu saja, ya?" mohon Naruto memelas

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Suami mu sudah selesai rapat tiga puluh menit yang lalu, jadi kemungkinan dia ada di dalam ruangannya sekarang" ujar Shizune sambil membuka catatan di _Ipad_ nya

"Aku akan menghubunginya dulu" tangan Shizune yang akan memegang gagang telepon pun di hentikan Naruto, "Tidak perlu _neechan_ , aku akan membuat kejutan" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya

" _Jaa~_ aku akan ke ruangannya dulu" naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Shizune dan melangkah menuju lift

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto, lantai tiga puluh. Tempat dimana ruangan suami–calon mantan– nya berada. Melangkah perlahan menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai tersebut.

Pintu kayu besar yang indah menyambut penglihatannya. Terpampang tulisan _Executive Director_ di pintu itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah di perusahaan ini walaupun sudah satu tahun Naruto tidak melihatnya

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto membuka pintu tersebut.

Dan matanya langsung disambut dengan pemandangan erotis, dimana seorang wanita berambut coklat sedang berada dipangkuan sang _Executive Director_ yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tak lupa tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggang si wanita dengan mesra

Kedua manusia yang yang sedang duduk itupun langsung berdiri terkejut, ekspresi takut-takutpun diperlihatkan sang wanita

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, " _Well_ , kau bisa keluar dulu, aku sedang kedatangan tamu istimewa" Sasuke mempersilahkan–mengusir– si wanita keluar dari ruangannya

"Tidak kah seharusnya aku yang keluar? Sepertinya aku mengganggu" sahut Naruto menimpali perkataan Sasuke

"Kau-tetap-disini-Naruto" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Si wanita yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tak lupa menutup pintu dengan tergesa

Sasuke mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya, "Apakah istriku kemari membawa bekal makan siang?" kata sasuke disertai seringai _sexy_ nya

"Sepertinya kau sudah 'makan' suamiku, jadi bekal makan siang tidak akan berguna" naruto menekankan kata makan dalam kalimatnya

Naruto berjalan mendekati kursi Sasuke, "Tidak perlu cemburu, kau juga boleh duduk di pangkuanku"

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke keras dengan berkas yang dibawanya, " _teme_ mesum laknat"

"Aww" sasuke meringis mendapat pukulan dari Naruto yang tidak main-main

Naruto kemudian meletakkan berkas yang Ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Sasuke ke atas meja, "Aku membawa ini, Sasuke"

"Apa ini?" Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar di belakang kursi Sasuke

Sasuke yang menyadari keterdiaman Naruto pun segera membuka berkas yang disimpan di dalam map tersebut

 _Divorce Agreement_

Sasuke tersenyum kecut memandang isi map tersebut. Sempat tadi, Ia merasakan gejolak kebahagiaan saat sang istri mendatangi ruangannya. Ia pikir Naruto kemari karena rindu atau sekedar berkunjung, tapi tidak Ia sangka justru berkas ini yang jadi alasannya

Sasuke ingin berteriak marah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Saat dengan lancangnya Naruto mengucapkan kata 'cerai' di hadapannya. Kenapa setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu justru kata itu yang muncul pertama kali dari bibir si pirang kesayangannya?

Sasuke meremas ujung meja untuk menyalurkan kemarahan. Dia tidak boleh marah. Karena sasuke sadar, ini semua memang salahnya, dari awal memang kesalahannya

"Sidang pertama akan diadakan dua minggu setelah kau menandatangani surat itu, Sasuke" Naruto berujar dengan membelakangi sasuke. Matanya dengan asyik memandang keluar jendela

"Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan kuasa hukum" kata sasuke menimpali

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera mencarinya Sasuke, bukankah semakin cepat semakin baik? Kita bersidang tidak hanya satu kali, tapi masih ada sidang kedua, ketiga, keemp––

Ucapan naruto terhenti saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memberikan _back hug_ padanya. Mengeratkan tangannya pada perut naruto dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil si pirang. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Ia memberikan kecupan pada pipi kanan Naruto

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Lebih baik lambat asal selamat"

"Aku...sudah tidak sanggup menggenggam mu lebih lama lagi Sasuke" Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang ada di perutnya

"Apa sangat menyakitkan?"

" _Baka Teme_. Coba kau rasakan sendiri jika berada di posisiku" Naruto tertawa getir menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto. Membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Membuat mata mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menangkup wajah cantik naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah kemudian memberikan ciuman dalam penuh perasaan di bibir plum Naruto

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak sekuat itu.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Ia coba tahan perlahan mengalir disela ciuman mereka berdua.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan mencoba menghapus air mata dari _saphire_ itu

Naruto menghentikan tangan sasuke, "Jangan dihapus Sasuke, biarkan mereka mengalir. Aku sudah membendungnya terlalu lama" air mata turun semakin deras dari kedua pelupuk mata itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat

"Naruto, kau boleh pergi, hanya saja saat melakukannya, kau harus lebih bahagia daripada saat datang"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN JUGA BUAT NULIS FANFICT~**

 **Gimana gimana pendapat para reader? Saya sangat-sangat newbi di dunia penulisan fanfict.**

 **Jadi para reader sekalian, aku minta tips dan saran dalam menulis fanfict untuk menghasilkan yang lebih baik**

 **Jangan lupa Like, Follow, Comment yaww:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto**

 **Warn : OOC, Yaoi, BL, Typos**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **You Like, Read It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto menghentikan tangan Sasuke, "Jangan dihapus Sasuke, biarkan mereka mengalir. Aku sudah membendungnya terlalu lama" air mata turun semakin deras dari kedua pelupuk mata itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat_

" _Naruto, kau boleh pergi, hanya saja saat melakukannya, kau harus lebih bahagia daripada saat datang"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang lebih awal ke kantor dan Ia tidak langsung menuju ruangannya, melainkan menuju ruang lain

Pintu kaca di depannya tertulis _Law Firm_. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut

"Hei Neji––

"ASTAGA SASUKE! Kau bisa mengetuk dulu atau tidak?!" teriak Neji yang terkejut karena kehadiran tiba-tiba atasannya itu

"Kenapa harus mengetuk? Semua ruangan disini milikku" ujar Sasuke datar

"Ya-ya-ya Uchiha- _sama_ yang terhormat" balas Neji sambil mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya bosan

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia dan memulai pembicaraan, "Apakah pengacara perusahaan bisa mengurusi perceraian?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_

"Siapa yang akan bercerai?" Neji mulai mendudukan diri di seberang Sasuke

"Aku"

"Oh kau rupanya–––

Tunggu.

"KAU AKAN BERCERAI?! KAU MENCERAIKAN SI _KAWAII_ NARU-CHAN?! APA ADA YANG LEBIH _KAWAII_ DARI NARU-CHAN?!" teriak Neji histeris disertai pertanyaan beruntut yang menyakiti pendengaran Sasuke

"Neji–diam–jangan–berisik" Sasuke merendahkan nada bicaranya. Membuat neji bergidik seketika

"Tidak ada yang tau masalah ini, jadi kau jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun" Sasuke memberi _death glare_ pada Neji penuh ancaman. Neji mengangguk patuh mendengar ancaman sasuke

"Jadi, apa kau bisa mengurus perceraian?"

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau mencari pengacara yang memang menangani kasus perceraian. Kau tahu kan kalau dari awal karir aku tidak pernah menangani itu?" neji memberi masukan pada Sasuke

"Jika aku mencari pengacara lain, maka seluruh dunia akan tahu kasus perceraianku. Mereka bermulut besar dan tidak dapat dipercaya" Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa

"Aku mempunyai beberapa teman terpercaya yang bisa menangani––

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Neji" Sasuke mulai memaksa

"Tapi sasuke, aku tidak tahu menahu soal per–––

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pendampingku dalam sidang nanti, toh kami bercerai dengan baik-baik, damai, tanpa pertikaian"

Neji memandang perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Sedih, marah, kecewa, frustasi, sebenarnya masalah apa yang menimpa rumah tangga kedua sahabatnya tersebut? Neji sungguh tak habis pikir. Bahkan keterkejutan belum hilang dari benaknya sampai sekarang

"Sasuke, dalam perceraian, istri berhak mendapat harta _gana-gini_. Apakah kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Apa saja yang dia minta, akan aku kabulkan"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan sampai terlambat datang, Sasuke"

" _Apa kau sudah merindukanku sepagi ini, dobe?"_

" _Teme,_ Ini sidang perdana kita, jangan mengacaukannya"

" _Apapun untukmu dobe"_

"Au revoir, teme"

" _Au revoir, chéri"_

Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju cermin untuk mematut diri.

Ia merapikan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, menggulung lengannya sedikit dan kemudian menggenakan jam tangan. Tak lupa Ia juga merapikan celana bahan warna hitam yang kontras dengan kemejanya. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Ia memakai pantofel hitam yang senada dengan celananya

Naruto melihat notifikasi di ponselnya. Shikamaru sudah menunggunya dibawah.

Cepat-cepat Naruto merapikan berkas-berkas yang digunakan untuk bersidang. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku sudah siap"

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di area parkir. Naruto turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru, dan bola mata _saphire_ nya langsung disuguhi pemandangan indah.

Seorang pria dengan kaca mata hitam bersandar di samping _mercedes benz GT_ berwarna hitam yang ada di depannya. Dan naruto hafal betul siapa pemilik mobil itu

Pria itu melepaskan kacamata nya dan mulai berjalan gagah menghampiri Naruto. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut oleh kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku memperlihatkan otot tangan yang terlatih

"Sudah siap, _dobe_?" Naruto memandang sosok pria dengan ketampanan luar biasa di hadapannya. Dia adalah Sasuke, Sasuke nya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Berharap mendapat kekuatan dari sang calon mantan suami. Dan kedua insan itupun berjalan dengan bergandengan menuju ruang sidang

Neji mengikuti dari belakang. Melihat semua yang dilakukan pasangan di depannya. Mengikuti semua pergerakannya.

Bagimana?

Bagaimana bisa?

Pasangan ter-romantis dan ter-harmonis seperti mereka berakhir seperti ini?

Bagaimana bisa?

Neji sudah membaca semua _Fundamentum Petendi_ dan semua alasan maupun dalil-dalil gugatan yang di tulis kan Naruto dalam rangka menggugat Sasuke

Dan Neji rasa, Naruto membuat _Fundamentum Petendi_ dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Karena apa yang Ia lihat secara _live_ sekarang ini sangat sangat teramat berbanding terbalik dengan dalil-dalil gugatan yang di layangkan Naruto untuk Sasuke

Neji memijit pelipis nya. Ia seketika merasa pening saat melihat Sasuke mencium mesra bibir Naruto sebelum duduk di kursi persidangan.

 _Shit._ Mereka benar-benar pasangan aneh.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah menduduki kursi masing-masing. Disamping mereka duduk advokat yang akan membantu mereka dalam proses persidangan dan di depan mereka telah duduk tiga orang majelis hakim yang akan memutuskan perkara

Hakim Utama pun mulai membacakan agenda persidangan hari ini. Kedua belah pihak, Uchiha Sasuke serta Namikaze Naruto pun mulai menempati kursi masing-masing dan diwajibkan berdiri di podium yang tersedia jika dipanggil

"Namikaze- _san_ silahkan membacakan _Fundamentum Petendi_ dan _Petitum_ dengan rinci dan jelas" ucap hakim kepada Naruto

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari map berkasnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju podium, Ia mulai membacakan dalil-dalil gugatan yang Ia tujukan untuk tergugat.

Sasuke mendengarkan semua gugatan Naruto dengan saksama. Kadang Ia mengernyitkan dahi, kadang pula Ia tersenyum lembut. Neji yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat Naruto membacakan gugatan mendadak _stress_

Bagaimana bisa seorang yang di gugat justru tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?

Neji memukul-mukulkan map yang dia genggam ke kepalanya, karena jika dia pukulkan ke kepala Sasuke, Neji Auto di depak dari perusahaan

"Uchiha- _san_ silahkan membacakan jawaban atas _Fundamentum Petendi_ dan _Petitum_ yang telah disampaikan penggugat" Hakim memanggil Sasuke setelah Naruto menyelesaikan bagiannya

Sasuke berjalan menuju podium dan mulai membacakan jawabannya terhadap gugatan-gugatan yang di layangkan oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan teliti jawab Sasuke atas gugatan dari Naruto. Tapi seketika Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jawaban aneh apa ini?

Bukankah saat ini adalah kesempatan Sasuke untuk membela diri dan mengajukan segala kepentingannya terhadap Penggugat?

Kenapa semua jawaban Sasuke justru membenarkan semua yang di katakan Naruto?

"Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar ingin bercerai dari ku, Shika" Naruto yang mendengarkan jawaban-jawaban Sasuke atas gugatannya pun tertawa kecil sambil menyenggol lengan Shikamaru.

Tok. Tok.

Hakim Utama pun mengetuk palunya pertanda meminta attensi

"Penggugat, Namikaze Naruto dan Tergugat, Uchiha Sasuke, sidang perdana selesai. Sidang kedua akan diadakan dua minggu setelah sidang perdana. Silahkan masing-masing pihak menyiapkan _Replik_ serta _Duplik_ untuk sidang berikutnya"

Tok. Tok. Tok

Tiga ketukan menandakan berakhirnya sidang pada hari ini

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **P.S**

 **#** **Au revoir** (french)Bye

 **# chéri** (french) = Darling

 *** Fundamentum Petendi** adalah dalil yang menggambarkan adanya hubungan yang menjadi dasar atau uraian dari suatu tuntutan

 *** Petitum** adalah hal yang dimintakan penggugat kepada hakim untuk di kabulkan

 *** Replik** adalah respon penggugat atas jawaban tergugat

 *** Duplik** adalah jawaban tergugat atas replik penggugat

 **Chapter 2 update yeyyyy**

 **Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah review, like, maupun follow sebelumnyaa**

 **Makasih juga buat saran dan masukan**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto**

 **Warn : OOC, Yaoi, BL, Typos**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **You Like, Read It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Penggugat, Namikaze Naruto dan Tergugat, Uchiha Sasuke, sidang perdana selesai. Sidang kedua akan diadakan dua minggu setelah sidang perdana. Silahkan masing-masing pihak menyiapkan Replik serta Duplik untuk sidang berikutnya"_

 _Tok. Tok. Tok_

 _Tiga ketukan menandakan berakhirnya sidang pada hari ini_

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini berada di Apartemen milik sang Uchiha. Mengingat tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum sidang kedua dilaksanakan, mereka harus cepat-cepat mempersiapkan _Replik_ serta _Duplik_

" _Teme,_ bacalah _Replik_ yang aku buat ini" Naruto berseru memanggil sang tuan rumah

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, mengambil lembaran kertas dari tangan Naruto dan mulai membacanya

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku tidak akan menyangkal semua yang akan kau ucapkan saat persidangan nanti" Sasuke meletakkan lembaran-lembaran _Replik_ tersebut di meja

"Kenapa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke

"Karena aku memang bersalah" Sasuke balas memandang Naruto, dengan mata yang sendu

"Tapi semua yang aku tulis bohong!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya

"Aku tahu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan nada suara yang lembut

Naruto menyandarkan helaian pirangnya ke pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke, kalau aku mempunyai _Time Machine,_ maukah kau mengulang waktu bersamaku?"

Sasuke balas menyandarkan helaian raven nya ke kepala Naruto, "Kenapa harus mengulang waktu? Kau tidak suka kita yang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka!" Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke yang ada di genggamannya

"Walau bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak janji bisa merubah sifat ku _dobe_ "

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat, "Sifat ini sudah mengalir ke semua pembuluh darahku, walau kita mengulang waktu, kita akan berakhir sama"

Naruto perlahan mulai menjatuhkan helai pirangnya ke pangkuan sasuke. Mata _saphire_ nya bisa melihat jelas rahang tegas Sasuke dari bawah sini. Naruto tersenyum, ketampanan suami nya ini memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat

"Sasuke...kau...tidak salah..." yang dipanggil perlahan menurunkan kepalanya, menatap sosok malaikat yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Cinta itu bebas, komitmen yang kita buatlah yang mengikatnya"

.

.

.

.

.

Sidang kedua proses perceraian Uchiha-Namikaze pun berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Seperti hal nya sidang perdana mereka, si Uchiha tidak memberikan pembelaan maupun penyangkalan pada apapun yang di ucap kan penggugat

Sidang _final_ mereka akan dilakukan dua minggu dari hari ini. Pada sidang terakhir nanti, Penggugat dan Tergugat akan memberikan pembuktian-pembuktian atas segala hal yang mereka ucapkan di dua sidang sebelumnya

Penggugat harus mengajukan semua alat dan bukti-bukti sesuai dengan perkara yang diajukan untuk mendukung dalil-dalil gugatan. Demikian juga Tergugat mengajukan alat bukti untuk mendukung jawabannya. Masing-masing pihak berhak menilai alat bukti pihak lawan pada sidang akhir nanti

Pada sidang itu, majelis hakim akan menarik kesimpulan dari kedua belah pihak, kemudian akan dilakukan perembugan atas putusan apa yang akan diambil.

Dan pada akhirnya, hakim akan mengetuk palu, yang menandakan berakhirnya hubungan pernikahan antara kedua belah pihak

Kedua orang advokat masing-masing pihak masih terlihat berada di ruang sidang, membereskan berkas-berkas persidangan tadi

"Hei Hyuuga" panggil si kepala nanas. Neji yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya,

"Tidak kah proses persidangan ini terlalu mudah?" pria dengan rambut nanas itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Neji berhenti melakukan kegiatannya mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang sidang itu. Seketika saja, sebuah ingatan yang diucapkan para klien mereka tiba-tiba menghampiri

' _...toh kami bercerai dengan baik-baik, damai, tanpa pertikaian'_

Dan akhirnya sebuah senyum sedih pun di tampilkan oleh kedua advokat muda tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya perlahan, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya keluar sore ini. Hanya saja hatinya tidak tenang selama berada di dalam Apartemen

Apa ini efek karena lusa adalah sidang penentu statusnya?

Sasuke juga tidak sadar karena lebih memilih berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki mobilnya. Langit mendung sore ini juga tidak menyurutkan langkahnya

Ada sesuatu, yang tidak dia ketahui, mendorongnya sampai sejauh ini. Dan sasuke sedang berusaha mencarinya

 _Aku mau kemana? Aku mencari apa? Aku membutuhkan siapa?_

Pertanyan demi pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam benak sasuke. Dia merasa menjadi manusia yang sangat tidak irasional hari ini

Berdempetan dengan pejalan kaki lain adalah hal yang dibenci sasuke, tapi sesuatu itu terus mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika kram menghampiri kakinya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing lutut, sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan?

Dirasa cukup, sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak dengan pemandangan di depannya

"hahaha...jadi pada akhirnya, ini yang aku tuju?" sasuke tertawa hambar sembari menatap lurus pada bangunan di seberangnya

Tiba-tiba sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, ada yang salah dengan matanya. Tangan sasuke pun mulai menyentuh pipi nya,

"Air? Aku––––

...menangis?" sasuke berucap heran akan fakta yang baru Ia dapatkan. Dia, Uchiha- _sama_ yang terhormat, menangis?

Di tempat umum seperti ini?

Seketika sasuke ingat akan suatu kenangan di tempat itu. Dia ingat betul, di bangunan itu, dulu, Ia juga pernah menangis

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat sambil mendongak ke langit, Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang membuat Ia menangis kala itu

Awan mendung di langit sore itu tidak bisa menahan bebannya lagi. Perlahan mulai menumpahkan air-air ke permukaan bumi. Para pejalan kaki lain mulai menepi untuk berteduh, namun tidak bagi si pria tampan. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Tetap pada posisi dan tetap melakukan kegiatan yang sama

Air hujan yang dingin mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, dan ingatan itupun perlahan muncul. Sasuke ingat sekarang, alasan mengapa dia dulu menangis di bangunan itu. Sasuke benar-benar ingat sekarang

 _Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tenang Altar, dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok malaikat berambut pirang. Mata biru nya yang berkilau, wajah dengan kumis kucing yang memikat, serta senyum bahagia melengkapi kesempurnaan malaikat yang berjalan menghampirinya itu_

 _Entah kapan, tiba-tiba sosok malaikat itu sudah tiba di hadapan sasuke. Tangan lembut malaikat itu menyentuh pipinya perlahan, "Sasuke, bagaimana penampilanku?"_

 _Indah_

 _Sangat indah_

 _Sasuke ingin menyerukan pada dunia betapa indahnya sosok di hadapannya ini. Terlalu indah dan membuat sasuke merasa tidak layak untuk berdampingan dengannya. Dan keindahan tersebut membuat air mata sasuke mulai jatuh..._

"Terlalu indah" sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Kenangan itu membelai dan meremas hatinya secara bersamaan

Masih dengan hujan yang mengguyur, sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan terkejut saat melihat sosok malaikat yang ada di ingatannya tadi muncul. Tepat dua meter dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, dia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas malaikatnya, Naruto nya

.

.

.

.

.

Dibawah hujan sore ini, Naruto memandang sendu Gereja yang ada di seberangnya. Bangunan yang menjadi saksi atas ikrar 'sampai maut memisahkan' yang kala itu Ia dan Sasuke ucapkan bersama

Naruto tidak salahkan karena memutus ikatan itu?

Dia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya, dia hanya ingin melindungi hatinya

Naruto pikir dialah satu-satunya orang gila yang sengaja kehujanan di sore ini, tapi saat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, Naruto sadar, ada orang gila lain selain dirinya

Kedua manusia gila itu berjalan saling mendekat, menghempas jarak yang membentang

Jarak yang sudah terkikis membuat kedua insan itu mulai menatap lawan, Sasuke menunduk dan Naruto mendongak. Menyelami kedalaman mata mereka yang sedang di landa badai

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, mencari kehangatan untuk hatinya. Naruto balas memeluk sasuke sama eratnya, mencari kehangatan untuk jiwanya.

"Naruto, ketika aku meninggalkanmu, aku merasa meninggalkan diriku sendiri. Aku kehilangan Aku" suara hujan yang berisik tidak mengganggu pendengaran naruto atas kalimat yang baru sasuke lontarkan

Kata-kata sasuke tadi mengetuk hati naruto, _bukankah sasuke begitu mencintainya? Kenapa Ia justru dengan tega ingin meninggalkannya?_

Bahu naruto bergetar, Ia mulai menangis, "Aku terlalu takut untuk terus mengikatmu Sasuke, aku takut jika suatu saat kau akan mecari cara untuk lepas"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan, menyentuh dagu naruto dan mengangkatnya, "Hatiku satu, dan sudah kau genggam. Siapapun yang ada di sekelilingku sesungguhnya hanya mendapat kehampaan"

"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku, _dobe_ " Sasuke tersenyum memandang mata Naruto yang masih berkaca-kaca

"Sial, hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti. Aku kedinginan _teme~_ " kata Naruto yang menyimpang dari topik pembicaraan

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Naruto, "Aku bersedia menghangatkan, jika kau mencabut gugatan cerai mu di pengadilan" _smirk_ tercetak jelas di wajah sasuke

Naruto langsung mencubiti pinggang Sasuke, "Dasar manusia mesum tidak tahu diri", Sasuke meringis dan berusaha menghindari cubitan-cubitan maut dari Naruto

Tangan sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto, menggandeng kemudian menyeretnya untuk berjalan. Hujan sore itu belum juga berhenti. Tapi pasangan itu terus berjalan bersama di bawah guyuran hujan

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya,

" _Let's Begin Again"_

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Tidak menjawab dan tidak pula mengangguk. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada seorang pria disampingnya, pada suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **YOSH! Fanfic pertama aku akhirnya selesai juga di penghujung tahun ini**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2019 YOW MINNA~**

 **Semoga Tahun 2019 bisa membuat kita semua bertransformasi menjadi manusia-manusia yang lebih baik lagi**

 **Semoga di tahun 2019 keinginan aku, kalian, kita bakal terwujud _amiennn..._**

 **Semoga di tahun 2019 juga aku bisa buat ff yang lebih yahudd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah review, like, maupun follow sebelumnyaa**

 **Makasih juga buat saran dan masukan dari kalian semua**

 **Sampai jumpa di next story aku yang lain:*** **#2019bikinfanfictbaru**


End file.
